<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cola and Butterbeer by Heartless_Zombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060538">Cola and Butterbeer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie'>Heartless_Zombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, i just did this for funsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crossover thingy with Eddsworld and Harry Potter. I did this for fun, and I rather write about wizards than do math rn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tord's Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff break into Professor Lupin's classroom. What's the punch line?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owls came flying in from a long night of hunting. The creatures of the night returned to the Forbidden forest, and the paintings wandering the halls settled back into their own frames. Ghosts drifted about, enjoying the last few moments of silents before the quiet school would come to life with students. However, not all the students were in their beds. Some mischievous boys had been out and about long after curfew. Were it not for the many secret halls and rooms of the castle, they would have been easily caught by Filch.</p><p>“So are you sure this is a good idea?” a Hufflepuff boy, Matt, whispered, keeping watch as his friends crept into Professor Lupin’s classroom, “People are saying Sirius Black is in Hogsmeade. What if he catches us?”</p><p>“You actually believe that?” A Slytherin boy, Tord, hissed back, “It is <em> tull </em>! He would be an idiot to even try getting in, and if he did, there are plenty of dementors around to take care of him.”</p><p>Matt shuddered, “I know. But it still freaks me out… What are we getting anyway?”</p><p>A Ravenclaw boy, Tom, came out to switch places with Matt, “Lupin took Tord’s book again,” he grumbled, pulling out a flask of butterbeer and taking a long swig, “I thought you said you were going to stop carrying that thing around. You know teachers are going to take it.”</p><p>Tord rolled his eyes, “You could never understand, baka… That is Japanese for an idiot by the way.”</p><p>“I know. You made us all read that muggle crap.” Tom retaliated.</p><p>“It is called manga! And it is not crap, it is art!” Tord growled, raising his voice.</p><p>A Gryffindor boy, Edd, shushed them both, “Do you want the whole castle to know we're here? Stop fighting and shut it.”</p><p>He rummaged through Lupin’s desk drawers, pushing aside bottles of mystery potions and chocolate bars, “Tord, I think I found it. It says...nevermind, I wanna forget that- Oh, I think this is the one!”</p><p>Tord looked over his friend’s shoulder, “Ja, that is it. Doki Doki Host Club.” He grabbed the book and hugged it to his chest, “Thank you Edd,” He tried to see what was in the drawer, “What was the other thing you found?”</p><p>Edd quickly slammed the drawer shut, “You don’t want to know.”</p><p>The four of them hurried up and got out of there before they could get caught. Since the four of them were in different houses, they broke off in their own separate paths. Edd waved his friends goodbye and scurried back up the stairs.</p><p>“Where have you been?” The Fat Lady questioned upon seeing Edd come up to her painting, “You better not have been causing trouble.”</p><p>Edd sighed, “No ma’am, just out for a morning stroll. Pumpkin Pasties.”</p><p>The Fat Lady just shook her head, letting him in, “You and your little punk friends are going to get in trouble one of these days.”</p><p>“Like to see them try and catch us,” Edd chuckled, stepping through the painting to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>At the same time, three other kids came down from their dorms. Edd immediately recognized them as, what he nicknamed, the Three Musketeers of Troublemaking. Honestly, he looked up to them. Everywhere they went, adventure followed. Same way with the leader’s father. His dad was one of the infamous Marauders, the boys that made the legendary Marauder’s map. </p><p>“Morning Potter,” Edd greeted as he slipped off his shoes at the entrance, “Same to you two,” He waved at Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“You’re up early,” Ron commented with a yawn, “Bloody hell, the sun just now came up.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that make you guys early too?” Edd pointed out, “Besides, I would be considered late. I had to go help Tord again.”</p><p>Hermione scoffed, “I don’t know why you associate yourself with him. He’s almost as bad as Malfoy.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, “Hard to be worse than Malfoy.”</p><p>Edd shrugged, “He’s fun. So what are you three up to? Opening the chamber again? Looking for a philosopher stone? Going into the Forbidden Forest?”</p><p>Ron piped up, “Breakfast actually. Not everything we do is trouble.”</p><p>Edd laughed, “Good one. Anyways, I’m heading to bed. See you in class.” He climbed up the stairs to the boys dorm and flopped down in bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. His cat Ringo curled herself up on his chest and joined him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edd dreams about how the group first met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't often that Edd really dreamed of anything. Most of the time it was an incoherent mess of memories and random thoughts that would immediately be forgotten upon waking up. But this time it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd walked with his parents through King's Cross Station. They were all dressed in muggle clothes that his father swore was in style. As much as his father swore he knew muggle culture, Edd was certain that the only people that wore socks and sandals were cartoon dads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what house do you think I'll be in?" Edd excitedly asked, dragging along his heavy trunk. Ringo followed close behind her master, the bell on her collar jingling as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father chuckled, "With you, probably a Hufflepuff. They're good finders, and you seem to find trouble at every turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd laughed along with him, "Yeah. As long as I'm not in Slytherin I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. His parents, being busy workers for the Ministry of Magic, wished their son luck, reminded him to send an owl the minute he got to school, and left to go to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd waved them goodbye. He still had a bit of time before the train left, so he decided to do a last minute check over his things. "Let's see...wand, books, robes, potions set…" He listed off to himself. Everything was in its place. Just before he closed up his trunk, he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. He turned around, and was met with a gangly, ginger boy wearing dress clothes like he was going to church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to bother you, but are you going to Hogwarts too?" He asked, nervously tugging on his collar. Edd nodded. The ginger boy smiled with relief, "Oh good. Can you help me find platform 9¾? I tried asking the bloke at the ticket booth, but he just laughed at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd pointed at the barrier, "Just go through there." Just as he was pointing, some other kids had gone through, magically disappearing through the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger boy's eyes lit up, "Whoa! That’s neat!” He ran over to the barrier just as the last few kids went through. He reached out to touch the barrier, and his hand phased through. He felt something soft brush up against his hand, followed by a frightened shout from someone on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hva faen er det du gjør</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” A boy poked his head out from the other side, “Keep your hands to yourself!” His face was covered in bandages, and he angrily glared at the ginger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger boy jumped back in fright, “Sorry! I didn’t know you were there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd came over to them with his trunk, recognizing his Norwegian friend immediately, “Tord!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tord glanced over at him, and his angry glare turned into an impish, gap-toothed grin, “Edd! Good to see you old friend!” He glanced around, making sure none of the muggles saw them, “We can catch up on the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd and the ginger boy went through the barrier, quickly pulling aside with Tord as more students poured into the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Tord asked, gesturing at the ginger boy with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger boy answered for him, “I’m Matt! Matt Harkson! Nice to meet you Todd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tord corrected him, “Tord.” He turned back to Edd, “Do you want to sit with me on the train? I already picked out a good booth near the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd nodded, “Sure! It could be like old times! Oh, Matt, do you want to sit with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt accepted, “Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tord grumbled something under his breath, but didn’t object. There was no point fighting with his friend when they just now saw each other after all that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them hopped onto the train and settled in, stowing away their trunks. Ringo curled herself up on the booth table as she waited for her owner to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your cat isn't going to hurt Little Tom, is he?" Matt asked, cradling a little rat in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd slid into the booth, stroking Ringo's head, "Nah, she's a good kitty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tord sat across from them, arms folded and staring out the window. He was hoping to just be able to talk to Edd, but the new guy ruined it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out the window he noticed an odd scene. A spiky haired boy was facing away from the train, seeming like he was talking to someone, but no one else was there. He could make out snippets of what he was saying. It sounded like he was talking to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they really small or something?" Tord wondered to himself, muting out Edd and his unwelcome guest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the boy picked something up. He turned slightly to the side, revealing a round circular object that he had hugged in his arms. After a few seconds he exchanged it for something that he swore looked like a pineapple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train horn whistled, warning everyone to get on the train. The boy waved at the objects, which he for some reason left on the bench, and boarded the train. Tord finally got to see what it was, and it confused him to no end. The boy was talking to a bowling ball with a pearl necklace around it, and a pineapple with glasses tapes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hva faen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He muttered out loud. It was just loud enough for Matt and Edd to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong, Tord?" Edd inquired, trying to peek out and see what he was looking at. The crowd of families saying goodbye to their kids blocked out his view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Tord sighed, knowing Edd would call him crazy if he told him what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platform became shrouded in steam. With a sudden metallic screech, the train lurched forward, chugging along the track and out of the station. While Matt got distracted by the scenery, Tord took his chance to talk to Edd. The two caught up, filling in what happened in their lives since the last time they met. Edd showed off some of his art pieces, which freely moved about his sketchbook’s pages. At the same time, Tord excitedly introduced Edd to something muggles called “anime”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tord was in the middle of explaining what Pokemon were when the booth door slid open. A spiky haired boy already in his school robes stood there awkwardly. His eyes appeared to be completely black at first glance, but upon looking closer, Tord noticed that the boy’s “eyes” were actually empty sockets, “Hey uh, all the other booths are full. Is it cool if I sit here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tord could object, Edd beat him to the punch and let him in. The boy sat next to Tord, who pressed himself against the wall to get as far away as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," the boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "Name's Tom by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd introduced everyone with a smile before addressing the elephant in the room, "So uh… Mind if I ask about… your eyes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom straightened up a bit in his seat, "Oh, that? I got that from my mom." He explained vaguely. Honestly Tom was hoping that they would be too weirded out to ask, but luck was not on his side. He pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a swig. The butterbeer inside immediately calmed him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, you got alcohol?!" Matt exclaimed, staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom laughed, "Nah, it's just butterbeer. Want some?" He offered up his flask, setting the lid back on just enough so that it wouldn't spill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt grabbed it up, and immediately regretted his decision. He spat the liquid out the window, "Ugh! That's awful!" He passed it back and wiped his mouth out on his sleeve, "Are you sure that's butterbeer? It tastes like old socks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pocketed it and folded his arms, "Yeah. My mom has to put medicine in it. I'm not the healthiest-" he gestured toward his eyes, "If you catch my drift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride the four of them talked, getting to know each other and theorizing which house they would go in. As they got closer to Hogwarts, the boys threw on their robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Race you to the castle!" Tord took off the minute the train stopped. The other three followed close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute Edd stepped off the train, he woke up back in the Gryffindor common room. The bells chimed noon, and an owl was sitting on Edd’s nightstand expectantly. A letter was clutched in the owl’s beak, along with his morning mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bud,” He patted the owl on the head and took the letter. The owl just stared at him with its head tilted, “Oh right, your tip. If you get in that cat mug there should be some money for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ripped open the letter, and immediately regretted his decision. A kindly worded notice for detention from Professor Snape for missing class. He folded the parchment up and tucked it into his pocket. Grabbing a cauldron cake off his nightstand, he made his defeated march out of the common room. “The things I do to myself,” He groaned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rumor Has It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt tells Tom about Tord's plan for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edd made his way down to the Potions room, scarfing down the cauldron cake as he went. The halls were empty thanks to most of the students still being in the Grand Hall. Any other time he would be there too, but he’s been in detention with Snape enough times to know that there was no way he would let Edd go there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take him too long to get down to the class. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and braced himself for the lecture awaiting him on the other side. Before he could open it himself, the door swung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Edd,” Tom greeted him, slipping out between him and the doorframe. For some reason he had his hood up. Edd saw him slip something into his pocket, and he thought for sure it looked like a vial of some sort of potion, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detention,” Edd sighed, brushing off whatever Tom had as nothing, “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to pick something up from Snape,” Tom replied, “Good luck. He’s pretty mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edd held up the letter, “Yeah, no kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom walked off without another word, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Edd begrudgingly entered the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom rounded the corner, hiding in an unlocked closet so no one would find him. The vial in his pocket gave off a soft purplish glow. He popped the cork off and sniffed it. The scent was a mixture of sulfur and rotting foliage. Had it been someone else, they probably would have gotten sick or ran off, but Tom was used to it. He hummed to himself, casually mixing the potion with the butterbeer in his flask. Really he could just drink it plain, but there was no way he could stomach the taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottoms up,” He took a huge gulp of the mixture before slipping both the flask and the empty vial into his pocket, “There, that should keep things under control,” He muttered to himself. He pulled down his hood and ran his fingers across his forehead, “Yep, it’s gone. Thank the lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly someone slammed the closet door open, causing Tom’s heart to skip a beat in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MATT!” He shouted, glaring at the ginger boy in the doorway, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt laughed, pulling out his wand, “Lumos,” he whispered, lighting up the closet, "Sorry about that! I didn't know you were- Wait, why are you in here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom walked out and shut the door behind him, "Nothing. I was just looking for something. Not in there. Nope." He stated, failing horribly at acting normal. Luckily for him, Matt was blind to most social cues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay! I actually came looking for you!" Matt chirped happily, pocketing his wand, "Wanna play some wizard chess?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom really wanted to say no. It was best for him to stay secluded for a few hours after taking the potion just to make sure it worked. However, Matt already jumped to giving him the puppy eyes. With a defeated sigh, Tom agreed, letting Matt practically drag him back up to the Hufflepuff common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically you were only allowed to enter your own house's tower, but since Tom was invited in, he was an exception. A speck of blue amongst all the yellow and gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like a school bus threw up in here," Tom grumbled as Matt scrambled to get his chessboard. He took another sip of his butterbeer, stepping over to the hearth. Trophies and knick knacks were on display, including a large stuffed honey badger that seemed to stare at you no matter where you stood in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt came bouncing back with the board in hand. He sat it down on the floor in front of the hearth, and emptied out his pockets for the pieces. Someone had painted over the original black and white, making them look more like medical soldiers bearing red and purple emblems, "Like them?" Matt asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sat down with him on the floor, "Why the paint job?" He asked, looking over a purple knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Tord and I usually play together, so we convinced Edd to make them our favorite colors." Matt explained, setting up his side, "I think they look better like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom gathered up the red ones and lined them up, "Never took you two to be chess people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt chuckled, "Yeah, I just like playing. I never actually won. And Tord...he says it's good for practicing his "war tactics". Whatever that means."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom nodded knowingly. He always thought Tord was strange. He was obsessed with the idea of war and military, and he had a weird thing for muggle weapons like guns. Part of him worried he was going to be the next You-Know-Who, but then again Tord was never much of a threat. Sure, he talked big, but he never was one to actually carry it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So guess what?" Matt said. They were pretty far into their game. Tom was close to winning but Matt really didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Tom grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tord told me about something he found a few days ago. It's not on any of the school maps." Matt described, crossing his legs. His arms moved about as he spoke, "Apparently there's this room hidden in the castle with all sorts of confiscated stuff inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all he needed to actually catch Tom's attention. There wasn't much that teachers would take away for good. For there to be a room just for that stuff, it had to be something good, "Like what? Cheat sheets? Charmed brooms?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shook his head. A big grin grew on his face, "Nope! Even better! From what Tord told me, there's this BIG mirror that… well, he just told me it did something cool. He didn't say what exactly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure this isn't just some prank?" Tom asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt hopped up and ran to his room. After a few moments he came back with an old quill, "Tord snagged this. Watch." He started writing on a piece of parchment from his pockets. As he wrote, the ink shifted around to correct errors and changed entire words or phrases, "It's charmed. It can write whole essays in minutes! No more papers for me!" Matt pocketed it, bouncing in place, "Tord and I are going back there tonight to check it out! Wanna come with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom hopped up, "Sure, but how are we not going to get caught?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt reassured him with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry, Tord said he has that part covered. Oh, and can you tell Edd for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom agreed, letting himself out, "Things are getting interesting." He thought to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>